Useful links
; www.virtualskipper-game.com : Purchase the full-featured VSK5 game ; DOWNLOADS : Download the free and partially de-featured VSK5Online game ; Virtual Skipper : Official Forum ; www.sailing.org : Official website of the International Sailing Federation (ISAF) and your source for the Racing Rules of Sailing (RRS) VSK clubs ; Virtual-Winds.com and La Taverne : Virtual Sailing Portal. French VSK resource and club. Boat modeling, events organization, skins and more. ; vivarace.de : Official German support and fansite for Virtual Skipper. Dynamic ladder for ACC with international sailors, locator service for skins, several match race events over the year and much more... ; vskalive.com : VSKA - the first community in Italy with international skippers, we have Championships - Cups - Meeting - Real Sail and all for great fun. ; vsk-aus.com : The aim of VSK Australia is to create a friendly, active community where skippers from all over the world can compete, chat, learn and discuss all aspects of sailing. Site users access our downloads, forums, technical information, events, training and mentoring. ; VSK-CROATIA : Mailing list, maps, skins, tournaments. ; VSKFun.com : International community, organising international events and having weekly races. Publishing many boats for Virtual Skipper. ; VSKipper.com : ?? ; VSKITALIA.com : The first italian VSK support website. The staff is composed by www.vsksailing.it , www.lupidimare.org , www.ripex.net and www.canaglieracingteam.com websites members. Services : events, downloads , forums , tutorials , FAQ and usual portal services. ; VSKINTREPID.it : The home of the team Vskintrepid sailing team (ex A-team) and where is the great champion spittillo! Events: In August, the Sunshine cup challenge. In November the melges global championship and in Jaunary the GST Trophy! ; VSKSAILING.it : It is mainly the home of "I-Team" , the team of "blues" virtual skippers ... In this website are organized two events where virtual judge of VSK is the only judge of the event ; this is because many "VSK rookies" can compete with experienced skippers. ; vskrussia.com : Virtual race portal and home for Team Russia. The registered users have an opportunity to create own races: Fleet, Match, Team... Publication results of races.. Publication own news.. etc.. ; VSK-USA.com : Our United States based VSK club welcomes members from the international community. We host weekly club races and provide a friendly atmosphere for virtual sailing. ; yacht-skipper.ru : International Virtual Sailing Community - Yacht-Skipper.Ru YSR Team Fan sites ; Northspace.co.uk : Information, links and resources for VSK. Intended to help with problems and with learning about skinning etc. Course maps & instruments to download. ; polarbearskins.com : A site for Skin Download, just for Fun. ; vsk-skins.net : more skins ; lupidimare.org : Itallian site for skins, utilities ... ?and races? Blogs * Racing Rules of Sailing - Look to Windward - a well disciplined presentation of protest facts, Q&A by interested parties and the protest committee and the final ruling; invites participation via comments which are also good reading Other * 32nd America's Cup official website * 33rd America's Cup official website * Learn the Racing Rules of Sailing * Sail - wikipedia * Play the rules - test your knowledge of the rules in a quiz with animated illustrations * Tactical Sailing Situations - shareware for creating animated illustrations of sailing situations Category:Content